ABSTRACT Flooding events continue to increase in both frequency and intensity. Workers involved in post-flood reconstruction work are at increased risk of adverse health effects due to respiratory exposures and other hazards. With the advent of the SAR-CoV-2 virus into the global community, these workers are even more at risk for severe illness. Proposed e-learning platform ?Pocket Ark? provides training before flooding occurs, real-time decision support during a clean-up, and communications capabilities during and after cleanup to the workers involved. We propose to extend this project to include SAR-CoV-2 screening and education modules. Pocket Ark will be expanded to recognize early onset symptoms in workers and prevent its spread in the workplace as well as provide training regarding risk reduction in the workplace, and resources to locate health care resources. This platform addresses an important public health problem and uses a novel app-based e- learning platform to improve and enhance the cognitive understanding of flood-related health hazards within this vulnerable working population.